


D.Gray Man AU stories

by Erin_chan



Category: D.Gray-man, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Backgrounds, Depression, Digital Art, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, d. gray man au, doesn't follow along dgm's plot, dont look into it too much, i will add things as i go i guess, i will try to explain as much as i can, keith is kanda, keiths family background is a bit weird, kind of, or edited at all, set in the d gray man universe but does not have any of the og characters, shklance - Freeform, so you dont really have to have seen or read dgm but it will help, this is my first time writing a fic or anything really so please go easy on me im learning, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_chan/pseuds/Erin_chan
Summary: Lance is a finder who just wants to become an exorcist like his hero Shiro. Keith has known nothing but pain all his life being created through the second exorcist project and is now living his life trying to repay Shiro for giving him a second chance at freedom, and Shiro is just a General trying his hardest to get the other two to get along.This is a collection of stories and art for a shklance D. Gray Man AU I am working on. The first few chapters are focused on character backgrounds and world building and then I might eventually add a more linear story focused on Shiro, Keith and Lance working together as a team and starting their relationship.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my first fanfiction! I've never written anything like this before so I would really like to get some constructive criticism. This is a project I have been really passionate about for a couple years that started as a klance AU that i've now adapted for shklance. So far I am just writing backgrounds for characters and then once I have that done if this is popular enough I might make a more linear story line of shklance getting together from the point where lance's story ends off either in this fic or a separate one as a series. I am going to put some D. Gray Man background in the end notes as well as my tumblr so please let me know if you liked this and how I can improve in the future!
> 
> I do not own Voltron or D. Gray Man or their characters.

Lance remembers the first day he met Shiro like it was just yesterday. He remembers his older sister’s grief as she mourned her lost husband and he remembers how her face morphed as she became a terrible monster right in front of his eyes. He remembers how scared he was as he ran and hid and he remembers the sounds of his family screaming as the thing that used to be his sister started shooting at them. He remembers crying as he looked up when the table he was hiding under was thrown off him and he was left staring up at the monster’s face as it pointed its guns at him. Then he remembers darkness as he closed his eyes and waited for it to shoot. When he opened his eyes again it wasn’t to that screaming black and white face but instead to the face of a boy who must’ve been maybe 5 years older than him, still just a teenager, holding his hand out and asking if he was ok. He remembers the boy introducing himself as Shiro; an exorcist with the Black Order who had come with his general to check out the area and heard the commotion. Lance will never forget how that boy had saved them, or how strong he looked as he helped Lance to stand and comforted him as he cried or how he helped reunite him with the rest of his family. Shiro was Lance’s hero and he was determined from that day to become like him, to join the Black Order and save other people like Lance from Akuma. He would become strong and then maybe one day he could see Shiro again and thank him for everything he did.

Lance threw himself into school and sports, he wasn’t sure what qualifications he would need to become an exorcist but he guessed he would have to be pretty smart and strong so he worked hard. He joined the track and swim teams and asked his brothers to teach him how to fight and shoot a gun, he was going to make sure he was prepared to be the best exorcist ever. Once he turned 18 and graduated from high school Lance decided it was time to leave his family for the first time to live out his dreams and he went to join the Order. Before he left his oldest brother asked him to put out his hand and placed a heavy black pistol into his waiting hand. When Lance looked at him in confusion he made him promise not to do anything reckless and die, even if he had to abandon the Order his first priority was to come home safe one day; there was no way he was going to stand by and watch while another one of his siblings threw their life away to Akuma. He wasn’t sure what good a normal gun was going to do against an Akuma but he kept it close to him so he wouldn’t forget his promise to his brother.

Lance quickly made his way to the Order’s headquarters and joined them as a Finder, since apparently you can’t just sign up for exorcist lessons he’d have to start from the bottom. It turns out that the life of a Finder isn’t quite as fun or as exciting as Lance had imagined, instead of badass fights and saving humanity he mostly traveled around looking for pieces of innocence and following empty rumors. Every once in a while, all of his searching and staking out will lead him to an actual case where he’ll get to lead the real exorcists to the innocence and watch as they get to do the real hero work. Meanwhile Lance has to be the exorcist’s pawn and use his talismans to do what little he can to help while praying he doesn’t end up another casualty. However, in his first year as a Finder he didn’t have to worry too much about that since he hardly saw any action, mostly he spent his time studying and learning about innocence from the large library and the other Finders, figuring out what to look for and how to tell if rumors were worth investigating or not. In that time, he also never saw Shiro, he had asked around a bit when he first joined but everyone seemed reluctant to talk about him, eventually he heard the whispers of how he had gone missing on a mission and nobody had seen him since. Then a little over a year after Lance had joined the Finders Shiro was suddenly back; nobody knew what had happened to him while he was gone but he came back sporting a large scar over the bridge of his nose and a serious demeanor that made him that much harder to approach. Rumors spread that he had been held captive by the Millennium Earl and his Noah for over a year, and from the look of the higher ups coming in to interrogate him as well as his promotion to General those rumors may just be true. Either way with Shiro’s eventful return and promotion along with the arrival of his hot-headed apprentice Keith there’s no opportunity for Lance to talk to Shiro.

When Lance’s chance to get closer to Shiro finally came it was after some pestering of the division chief Allura to be assigned his Finder on an innocence retrieval mission. Lance was beyond nervous to do a good job and make a good impression on Shiro but his attempt to start with some friendly introductions and small talk is immediately shut down by Mr. Kill Joy Focus On The Mission Exorcist Keith. This led to a bitter argument between the two until Shiro’s gentle but stern voice cut through telling them to focus back to the mission. After that Lance did his best to act the part of a professional Finder, he gave them the debriefing of the mission and lead the way to the rundown city where the Innocence is supposedly hidden. In the meantime, Lance spends his time bickering with Keith, listening to Keith and Shiro’s quiet conversations and trying to work up the courage to say more than a few polite words to Shiro. Once they had arrived at the desolate city they started to investigate, searching for the source of the innocence that caused the destruction of the town. Before they were able to find it though the Millennium Earl’s hordes of Akuma appeared and they were surrounded by countless level ones and twos. As Shiro and Keith jump into the fray Lance does as he’s supposed to and lies low staying out of their way and providing support from the sidelines.

So then how is it that Lance ended up here? He knew that as a defenseless Finder he was better off staying hidden until the coast is clear but when he saw Keith pinned down by a level two while a level one approaches him from behind Lance can’t help but jump out from his hiding spot and use his Talisman to bind it in place. Once he had gained the Akuma’s attention it wasn’t long until he was chased down and his talisman broken; now he was here, backed against a wall with nowhere left to run and no defense. And as Lance scrambles further back into the wall behind him searching for a way out he’s reminded of that day all those years ago; of how he had run and cowered just as he is now, staring up at the hollow screaming face of the Akuma while tears start to stream down his face. He thinks of how his last thoughts are going to be of his sister as he’s filled with the same terror he was that day. He thinks of how he’s going to become just another Finder casualty in this Holy War, of how his family is never going to know what happened to him and how in all this time since that day nothing has changed. He thinks of his brother and the promise he made to him, that he wouldn’t just lie down and throw away his life to an Akuma; so, with shaking hands he pulls out that black pistol despite knowing it won’t do any good and levels it with the Akuma’s face. Even if he knows it's a futile effort he aims the gun through tear blurred vision and as he sees the Akuma’s laser light up as its about to shoot him he squeezes his eyes shut and pulls the trigger, knowing that at least this time he put up a fight.

Lance hears the shot ring out and waits for the inevitable, but as nothing happens the sound of an explosion startles him into opening his eyes to the sight of Shiro’s back. Lance is in a surprised daze as Shiro turns to him and bends down to ask if he is alright, and it’s all Lance can do to remember to nod his head. Nothing has changed since that day, Lance hasn’t gotten any closer to his goals, he’s still as weak and powerless as he was then. He scrubbed away his tears and watched as Shiro stood up again and told him to get somewhere safe before he jumped back into the fray. But rather than go hide like Shiro told him Lance sat there frozen staring after his hero as he fought back to back with Keith, gracefully taking down Akuma with the weapon in his arm. Lance watched in awe as Keith flipped through the air, slashing at the Akuma with his sword and as Shiro’s arm changed shape, the purple glow of each weapon cutting through the darkness as he took down countless Akuma. Lance forgot about all of his previous fears, about his powerlessness, about his brother and the promise he made, about his sister; all he knew was that he wanted to be like those two exorcists. He didn’t know how he was going to get there, but he knew that if he stayed with these two, he would get there. It didn’t matter if he had to pester Allura every day or if he had to let Coran test his experiments on him he would do anything to be assigned Shiro and Keith’s Finder again. He would do anything if it meant he could see those two fight together again, and maybe one day he could become an exorcist and fight alongside them.


	2. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I have been struggling with this chapter for like 2 months or something and man am I glad its over. this is a beast of a chapter, its like 10 times as long as the first one i dont know what happened. anyways this is Keith's background chapter and if you have read the d gray manga or watched hallow you will probably notice that Keith is basically Kanda. this is pretty much Kandas background story but with some major points changed, like there's no Alma. you dont have to have read or seen kandas back story to understand this but it would definitely help. the comments I got on the first chapter meant so much to me so please please please comment and tell me what you think or if you have questions! enjoy!
> 
> also come check out my art or come talk to me on my tumblr https://shancehoe2k17.tumblr.com/

The first memories Keith has are of pain. It was always the same thing, over and over, the same sterile walls and the same cold smiles of the scientists who studied him, always, always followed by pain.

Keith was born from one of many small pools inside the little garden of the Black Order’s sixth Science Institution as part of the Second Exorcist Project. When Keith awakened he was given the name Keith, though the head scientists and stuffy directors call him “Apostle”, and told that he was created as an important tool to end the Holy War. From that point on Keith was constantly the subject of the scientists’ experiments, they would study his DNA and growth and other normal things, but mainly they focused their studies on his regenerative abilities. It started small, they would give him small cuts and burns and measure how long it would take for him to heal, and as time went on the tests got bigger. Once they were confident in his abilities he was brought into a room with an odd-looking pillar in the middle with a torso coming out of the front with what looked like wings and roots coming out of it. Two hooded figures that had accompanied the director and scientists led him to stand in front of the torso and stood to the side as the odd torso connected itself to his chest with its ‘wings’.

 

“Connect with the Innocence. Commence synchronization.”

 

With those words Keith knew true pain as he attempted to synchronize with the Innocence and it tore his body apart, burning him up from the inside. All Keith could do was scream as every atom of his being was split apart until his body gave out and he was plunged into darkness.

 

“Synchronization with Innocence failed. Regeneration time 314 seconds. Despite the failure the Apostle was not completely destroyed by the Innocence, we shall consider this a partial success for now. Monitor the Apostle’s vitals and have him ready to go again the minute he reaches 100% regeneration.”

 

“Sir, he needs more time, we aren’t sure if he will be completely stable after he finishes healing, we need to monitor him more closely before he is ready to try again.”

 

“Fine, he has until tomorrow and then we will commence the testing again, make sure he is prepared by then.”

 

Keith heard the Director and scientist argue over his head as he slowly came back into his body and was able to open his eyes. He was no longer in agonizing pain but his body was still sore and he could feel his wounds stitching themselves back together as a bone deep tiredness settled over him. Once the director and the Crows left the scientist looked down to see Keith’s eyes open and smiled kindly to him.

 

“Ah, Keith you’re awake; how are you feeling?”

 

Keith remembers this scientist, he’s pretty sure he’s the one in charge of everything, Mr. Kogane or something like that. Unlike the director this man has a kind face and actually calls Keith by his name instead of “Apostle”, though Keith supposes that makes sense since he was the one to give Keith his name.

 

“I feel like shit.”

 

At that several of the other scientist started to snicker quietly as they busied themselves with their work and Mr. Kogane turned and angrily whispered to his subordinates ‘Which one of you taught him that word?’

 

“Ah well anyways, I suppose it’s expected you will be feeling sore so we will bring you back to your room to rest while we monitor your healing. Once we are sure you’re completely healed you can have the rest of the day free.”

 

Keith didn’t bother staying awake after that and let his exhaustion take over and promptly passed out. He was already used to the scientists experiments and monitoring so he wasn’t concerned about what would happen after he fell asleep. 

 

When he woke up next it was to an empty room filled with monitors and other scientific devices Keith knew nothing about, and more importantly food and water next to his bed. After eating Keith decided he might as well wander around since he was no longer in pain and he had nothing to do until he was forced to do more innocence testing the next day. Despite Keith’s position as a test subject confined to the laboratory he was given a surprising amount of freedom. Still despite that freedom he usually ended up in the same place; the little garden. Keith wandered around the little garden, careful of his footing as he made his way around the little pools and glanced at the bodies inside still waiting to be awakened. He wondered if the people in those pools would ever wake up like Keith and if they would have to go through the same experiments. If they would understand all the confusing thoughts Keith had in his head.

But rather than seeing one of the cold submerged bodies finally rising out of their watery homes to provide Keith with a companion he looked up to see the head scientist Mr. Kogane standing across from him. Mr. Kogane appeared to have been watching him from a safe distance with a gentle expression on his face and a relaxed posture. Nothing about him screamed danger and Keith truly hoped that he could trust him. Since Keith had woken up from his own little pool the man had been there watching over him and all the tests and experiments, and despite the fact that Keith was just a lab specimen, some artificial human to be experimented on the scientist had only ever spoken kindly to him, had given him a human name and treated him like a real human. However just because the man has acted kindly towards Keith so far doesn’t mean Keith has forgotten his position here and that this man is the one in charge of the experiments Keith has had to endure, so for the time being Keith has decided not to trust him yet, to keep his guard up.

 

“Good evening Keith. How are you feeling?” Mr. Kogane asked simply, his hands in his lab coat pockets.

“I have healed completely if that’s what you’re asking.” Keith knew that underneath this fatherly act the status of his apostle was what he was really after.

“Keith, that’s not what I meant; I just wanted to- “

“When are these other Apostles going to wake up?” Keith interrupted, not wanting to hear what the scientist had to say and instead changed the subject.

Mr. Kogane sighed, “Well, that I don’t know, you are the only subject to have woken up in quite some time, it is impossible for us to know when the next one will awaken, all we can do is wait and continue to monitor their progress.”

“Is this how all of you humans were born too?” Keith asked genuinely wanting to know, but when he looked back at the scientist his eyes were wide with surprise and he burst out into laughter.

“ha, no Keith this is not how humans are normally born.” He chuckled and took a moment to compose himself before he answered more seriously. “Humans are born from a mother’s womb, Dr. Callahan is a mother you know.” Mr. Kogane smiled to him, but Keith’s face was slack with shock.

“You were born from Dr. Callahan?!” Keith exclaimed, and Mr. Kogane’s face jumped to match Keith’s shock.

“What? No! Dr. Callahan bore her own child and I was born from my own mother. I am a father though.”

“Father? What’s that? What do they do?” Keith asks.

“wha- um, well, you see a human is born when a mother and father love each other.” Mr. Kogane seemed to flounder about, trying to figure out how to explain the topic to Keith, but he stopped paying attention.

‘ _love each other’_ Keith wonders what that means, to love someone. Before he was able to contemplate the concept of love too deeply movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. He whips his head around to see what it is and behind him towards the back of the room he sees a woman with an odd haircut, looking away from him. However, when he blinks the woman disappears and he is left looking at an empty room. Keith stared in confusion, trying to understand what it was he had just seen and who that woman was and why she was gone when Mr. Kogane asked him what he was looking at. At his words Keith was turned back to look at him and mumbled a quick “nothing” and continued to talk quietly until eventually Keith forgot about the woman he had seen.

 

…

 

Time passed and Keith continued to be subjected to synchronization training and continued to fail. His body destroyed over and over and every time he would have to regenerate and wait for his wounds to recover. After the first few failures to synchronize and Keith’s increasing fatigue they decided to give him a little more time to rest between tests, hoping that maybe if he was stronger he would finally succeed in activating the Innocence. In Keith’s spare time between Innocence training the scientists started to teach him things. He was taught about the Innocence and the Holy War, about his role as an Apostle and his duty to help the human exorcists to collect Innocence and kill the Millennium Earl. Occasionally Keith was also able to convince once of the exorcists that would visit to teach him how to fight hand to hand.

During these months Keith also spent more time with the scientists who were studying him, more specifically, Mr. Kogane, who became the only person Keith could really talk to. Mr. Kogane treated Keith like a real person instead of just a test subject or some object they could control. Keith and Mr. Kogane were able to talk in those quiet times of day when all the lessons and tests and experiments were over and Keith was finally able to rest and do what he pleased. He asked the scientist about what being a human is like, what the world is like outside of the laboratory and what things Keith can look forward to if he can ever get out of the lab. While Keith wouldn’t say he trusted the head scientist completely he would say that they have gotten closer, sometimes he even thought that perhaps his relationship with the head scientist was similar to what Mr. Kogane had described as the relation between a “father” and “child”.

However, the closeness that Keith had obtained with the head scientist didn’t protect him from the effects of innocence testing. While Keith tried to hide it, he started to experience more hallucinations of the mysterious woman. Most of the time it’s just little flashes of her out of the corner of his eyes, but sometimes it’s as though he is seeing scenes of her life happening before him that no one else can see. He doesn’t quite recognize her but there is something about her eyes and the unique blade she carries with her that seems familiar, and after a certain point becomes even more than that. While it had started as just glimpses of her it turned into odd vivid memories of things that have never happened to him, he sees parts of his life he has no recollection of with people he doesn’t know, they come it painful flashes that leave him confused and disoriented. The more vivid the hallucinations become the worse Keith gets at hiding it from the scientists, he knows they are aware that something is happening to him, he just hopes that he can synchronize with the innocence before they decide he is too damaged.

Sadly, with Keith’s luck that isn’t what happens. After the hallucinations started to become more vivid Keith started to spend more of his time looking for little nooks and crannies to hide in where the scientists wouldn’t bother him. On one such day after a particularly bad hallucination he had noticed the increased number of Crows stationed around the laboratory and went to hide in one of his spots to collect himself when he overheard a conversation. He wasn’t trying to eaves drop, Keith may not know a lot about human culture but he does know that eaves dropping is wrong. While Keith is trying to calm his breathing down he hears the director talking to someone while walking down the hallway Keith is hidden in.

 

“Apostle Keith is becoming unmanageable, he is starting to recover memories and if this continues he will be unsalvageable. I believe it is time to cut our losses and start over with him.”

 

“Sir, I know these hallucinations are becoming an issue for him but I think we are getting closer, if you just give us a little more time I think we can get him to activate the Innocence.”

 

Keith knew that voice too, it was Mr. Kogane trying to protect him from the director. He wondered what exactly he meant by memories and starting over so he held his breath and listened closer.

 

“While I appreciate your tenacity Kogane I am not willing to jeopardize this project just because you have become attached to the Apostle. If he does not synchronize at today’s test the Crows will intervene for destruction and cultivation for rebirth. This is his last chance or he will be born again to a new seed.”

 

Now that struck fear into Keith’s heart, while he didn’t understand everything, he did understand that if he didn’t succeed at today’s synchronization testing he would be killed by the Crows. After that the voices faded down the hall and Keith could no longer hear what they were saying, but he knew that even if Mr. Kogane was able to convince the director to give him more time it was unlikely he was going to be able to activate the Innocence in time to save himself. He had to think fast to decide what he was going to do but he knew that he didn’t want to be killed by the Crows. His life inside this laboratory wasn’t a very happy one but he has heard many things from the scientists, heard about how beautiful the outside world can be and he longs for the freedom to go outside and live his own life. All he wants is to get out of this laboratory and find out what it is to be a human. So, he makes up his mind and decides he is going to escape.

Keith quietly makes his way back towards the little garden, and heads towards the little water fall that sits in the back of the room. He investigates over the edge to see how big the drop is and if the water continues to flow far enough out that he could get away. Right as he is about to jump over the edge and escape though, one of the patrolling Crows walks around the corner and spots Keith. They lock eyes for a second before Keith decides that this is going to be his only chance and makes a leap for the edge of the waterfall. Keith sucks in a deep breath right before he hits the water at the base of the falls and lets the current carry him away from the Crow that is no doubt going to pursue him. As he breaks the water for air he gasps as he finally feels the pain of the Crow’s needle like knives sticking out of his shoulder.

 He begins to panic as he tries to move his arm to swim and is met with searing pain and frantically kicks to keep himself above water. The current continues to take Keith down the underground stream and the waves lap over his head as he tries to catch his breath. His attempts to orient himself are rendered useless as a bend in the stream leads him to collide with the edge and suck in a mouthful of water. The current drags him under as he chokes on the water he inhaled and his kicks become less effective. His vision becomes blurry as his body gives in to the water and its harder and harder to make his legs move. As his eyes slip closed and he is ready to accept his watery grave he feels his shirt being grabbed and pulled upward. The hand that grabbed him pulled him out of the water and onto the bank where he was placed, propped against a firm chest. The person smacked him on the back and he coughed as the water was expelled from his chest and he could distinguish the man asking if he was ok through the fog in his head. Keith ignored him as he tried to catch his breath and clumsily push himself up enough to look around without blacking out.

 

“Woah, slow down there, kid. Just take it easy, can you tell me your name?” the man asked as he tried to push him back down gently. Something about the man seemed familiar But Keith knew he couldn’t wait here any longer, the Crow was after him and he needed to keep moving if he wanted to make it out of here.

 

“Thace hand over the boy.”

 

Ice crept down Keith’s spine as he hastily turned to see the Crow standing a few yards behind him and ‘Thace’. He immediately started to struggle in Thace’s arms and drag himself away from the Crow but Thace held onto him protectively.

 

“What do the Crows want with a kid?”

 

“That’s none of your business. Stand down.”

 

Before Keith could break away from Thace and escape another Crow appeared in front of them and stabbed Keith with something in the neck and before he could react his entire body went limp and everything faded to black. The last thing he saw was the Crow reaching for him.

 

…

 

Keith dreams of a desert at night, sand beneath his feet and star filled sky above him. He glanced to his right and he could see the woman from his hallucinations staring up at the sky. She pointed to the stars and as though her voice was coming through a wall he could quietly hear her speak,

 

“Do you see that constellation? That's the Scorpion, it’s your constellation. Every night I had to be away from you I would search the stars to find that scorpion and think of you.”

 

As her words trailed off his view of the night sky faded and he blinked his eyes to look up into the bright sun. he was not lying on his back in a field, reaching out to the sky while an explosion went off in the distance.

 

“I love you… as long as it takes…”

 

He can feel himself desperately breathing out those words as a terrible monster with a face like a clown, looms over him.

 

“Oh, he’s still alive.”

 

The monster kicks his arm out of the way and lunges towards him.

 

“This is the final blow exorcist!!”

.

.

“I love you, mom”

 

Keith says as he reaches to a blank ceiling in what he knows to be the laboratory, wires connecting to IVs in his arms and machines beeping around him. Keith blinks the tears out of his eyes and looks around to see the scientists working around him. As he hears Mr. Kogane taking to someone through one of those golem things telling them not to allow Thace anywhere near the lab, Keith started to make sense of his dream.

‘I see now, so they weren’t hallucinations after all, it’s just like the director said, it was just my memories this whole time.” At that though Keith broke and began to laugh hysterically, back arching off the table.

 

“Keith, I’m going to do something that might hurt a bit but it should be over soon, and then you won’t wake up again.”

 

Keith turned to look at the head scientist with daggers in his eyes.

 

“Liar”

 

“Keith”

 

“Lies. All of it Lies. Everything you said was a LIE! It wasn’t just a hallucination it was a memory! Did you seal them away? Destroy them? All of my memories? I was killed by an Akuma wasn’t I? How long has it been? How much time has passed since that day?”

 

“Kogane, let’s begin.” The damned director ordered.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?”

 

Mr. Kogane then activated the sigils underneath Keith with a tight expression and then Keith’s anger was replaced with pain. His whole body writhed as lightning coursed through his veins and he felt his cells being destroyed. All he could do for a minute was scream, feeling a pain unlike any other he has felt, worse than any other Innocence test.

 

“AGH! You _Bastards_! I thought you were supposed to be my “Ally”!” Keith fought through the pain to lock eyes with the director and express all of the hatred he felt before he was destroyed.

 

“The innocence is all that matters in order to win the Holy War!”

 

And Keith could no longer reply to the Director as his body was torn apart for last time and he screamed for what felt like forever. He tried to fight his bonds, to escape the blinding pain but the sigils were too strong and his limbs too weak as the incantation tore him apart ligament from ligament and his body was finally broken beyond repair. Finally, Keith’s screams die down as he finally feels his body give in and he is plunged into darkness. His body goes limp and his face goes slack in a silent scream, blank eyes staring into space. Mr. Kogane and the director finish chanting and the spell ends, finally releasing Keith. Mr. Kogane walks over to stand beside Keith’s head and gently closes his eyelids, letting his hand linger on the young boy’s cheek as a silent tear slid down his face.

 

…

           

Darkness. Everything was darkness and finally Keith felt at peace. He was no longer in pain. And yet instead of getting to linger in the calming darkness Keith was brought back to attention by the feeling of sand shifting in the wind. He opens his eyes and there in front of him was what he had figured out to be his mother, cutting off parts of a cactus pear plant. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here with you my boy, I’ve missed these peaceful days in the desert.”

 

“I’ve finally found you after all this time and now we have to go back already. What if I lose you again and we never get to live here in peace? I don’t want to let you go again.” His mother looked at him with a soft expression and stepped towards him to hold his face in her hands.

 

“Now that we are together I am never letting you go, we may have to fight this Holy War but we will do it side by side and when it’s over we can finally make our way back to this desert and make up for lost time my child.”

 

“How can you know? This war may not end any time soon.”

 

“Even if I am old and grey I will always be there for you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise, forever.”

 

Keith felt his tears drip off his face and splash onto the hot sand below him, and suddenly it felt as though there was a burst of light coming through his forehead and everything rushed back to him. He saw the innocence room, and a body wrapped in talismans, and then Keith felt life surge back into his body with immeasurable power. The power exploded forth from him as his eyes flew open and he was back in the laboratory, his body jolting and a scream ripping forth from his lungs. He pulled at the seals holding his body down with renewed strength. What had happened? Why did he awaken? All of his memories were so fuzzy and broken, he couldn’t even remember his name but he could feel an incredible longing that drove him to fight back against his bonds. With a furious yell, he pulled at his arms with all his strength and desire when he felt something inside him finally connect as a sword appeared out of his hand. ‘are you kidding? Innocence? After all this and I’m finally connecting? I don't even want this anymore. All I want is to see them again.’ However, despite Keith’s frustration he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity and he used the newly activated innocence to destroy the table that was holding him down, and with an explosion of rubble, burst out of the room.

He wasn’t sure what happened to the scientists inside but they could die for all Keith cared, all he needed to do now was finally get out of this lab. This was it for him, he was finally done listening to orders and living under the thumb of people with their own agendas. He wasn’t going to let anyone pin him down and hurt him anymore, even if he thought they cared about him. He was going to use this power and take his life back, get revenge on his captors and find his mother. So, with a determined glint in his eyes he started to make his way through the lab to find his exit. He stalked through the halls, peeking around corners as he went; while he was ready to fight his way out he didn't want to be overpowered by the Crows.

He wound his way through the twisting hall of the lab until he can to the Innocence shrine where he paused to look at the enshrined torsos with disgust. As he was about to turn away and continue his search for an exit a shout was heard behind him and he turned to see a whole group of Crows running in his direction. He went to run in the other direction down the hall when another patrolling group of Crows came around the corner. All Keith could think to do was to run into the Innocence shrine room to narrowly avoid the incoming talismans, however now stuck in the room he couldn’t avoid the incoming attacks of the Crows. As he ran he felt dozens of talismans latch onto his back and muttered out a curse when the Crow yelled out “Fire wings!” and he was engulfed in flames.

Keith could hardly hear the Crows shouting orders to each other as his body burned and he screamed out. Once the flames died down he lay on the ground in a sizzling pile while his body slowly started to stitch itself back together. The Crows surrounded him but before they could place the seals on his body he recovered enough to lash out with his sword made from innocence, sharp wings striking out from his arms to cut down the Crows standing around him. Keith used his sword to steady himself as he stood up, his body still smoking from their attack, and looked around only to stop in his tracks as he gazed upon a dozen wrapped up bodies hanging above the Innocence shrine. They must have been uncovered in the fighting between him and the Crows and now the sealed bodies of the past Exorcists were fully on display. It didn’t take more than a second for Keith to understand that these were their original bodies before they had been brought back for the Order’s corrupt experiments. Keith was filled with unbridled rage at the horrors he had been subjected to by the hands of the Black Order and released his anger, lashing out with his Innocence until there was nothing but rubble left. He left the room, not sparing it a second glance and marched down the halls, no longer afraid of running into the Crows or the scientist, he was willing to cut down anyone who tried to get in his way.

Before long Keith has made his way to the little garden, taking down several Crows and scientists who crossed his path. When he strode into the little garden he was met with a squad of Crows and scientists, just in time to hear them giving out orders.

 

“This had gone on long enough, men your orders are to eliminate the Apostle on sight.” Said a man who Keith didn’t recognize but appeared to be in charge of the Crows, however the scientists seemed to disagree with the decision being made.

“Sir, you can’t just kill Keith, he’s an Apostle, we need him alive to continue the project, especially now that he’s activated his Innocence!” That was Dr. Callahan, the one Mr. Kogane said was a mother, she was pleading with the man, but he didn’t seem swayed.

“He is using the Innocence to betray the Order, he is no longer under your control and I will not let one unruly subject destroy this organization. He will be put down by the Crows and then we can harvest his Innocence and start over, end of discussion.”

 

Keith had heard enough from this man, so before he could turn around and spot Keith he made his move to leap into the room and began to attack the Crows. After Keith made the first strike a terrible battle ensued, Keith was instantly surrounded by the Crows and continued to slash at them with his sword. The Crows fought back, sending their enchanted arrows at him, managing to land several hits, which slowed him down, but with his adrenaline he hardly noticed it before his body hard healed the cuts. However, every time a fresh cut healed a new one would show up along with burns from their talismans. Some of the scientists watched on in horror as the Apostle they had come to care for was starting to become overpowered, and as they tried to step in and slow down the Crows many of them got caught in the crossfire. To the Crows they were nothing more than obstacles in the way of their mission. Their interference did slow the Crows down though, enough for Keith to heal his wounds and regenerate the limbs that had been cut off in the fight.

Keith poured every ounce of hatred for the order into his movements, acting purely out of instinct to take down the men closing in on him. He blocked their swords and did his best to dodge their arrows, taking any opening he could find to slash at his foes. He is doing well until a Crow behind him manages to catch him in one of their spells, the talismans holding him in place and another Crow approaches him from the front, sword drawn. The Crow moves to strike the sword down and cut Keith in a way he may not be able to recover from, but the talismans hold him still no matter how hard he struggles against them. Keith is out of time as he watches the sword above him come down, but at the last second, he sees movement out of the corner of his eye and despite watching the sword swing down he feels no pain. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see what had occurred in front of him. Before him stood frozen is the bleeding body of Mr. Kogane, blood still exploding from him as he stands frozen before finally time starts to move again and he collapses onto the ground.

_What is he doing here? He should’ve been caught in the rubble how could he have come all this way?_

_Why did he do that?_

A million thoughts swirled around Keith’s head as he stared at the unmoving body of Mr. Kogane bleeding on the floor. He had thought he was ready to kill everyone from the Order, that they had just been using him as an experiment and yet Mr. Kogane had just jumped in front of him to save his life. He thought of all the moments they had shared, the silly conversations, the pranks he had played, the gentle scolding and the too kind looks. He thinks of the time Mr. Kogane had told him what a father was, and how he had wondered if Mr. Kogane could be that for him. But now he was there, lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood and Keith would never get to find out.

He was shocked out of his daze when he felt the drip of tears fall onto his arms in front of him and took a gasping breath. A pair of shoes entered his vision as the Crow that killed Mr. Kogane stepped over his body as though it was trash under his shoes and the image angered Keith more than anything else had. He looked up into the cold eyes of the man that had killed the only person Keith could have considered family and his whole world broke as all of his emotions finally overtook him. Everything he was feeling burst forth from his as a scream tore itself from his chest and he broke free from the talismans and drove his sword into the heart of the Crow in front of him. As the remaining Crows sprang into action around him he put all of his power into his innocence and screamed as the wing like branches on the handle of his sword shot forth to impale the rest of his enemies.

Keith stood breathing heavily for several moments, regaining the energy he had spent on his last attack before he finally looked at the scene around him. He felt hollow as he took in the room full of bodies. Scientists and Crows alike covered the floor with their blood and corpses, the last of which were still suspended on the winged spears of innocence, which had impaled them. Keith took the whole scene in, all of the death and destruction he had caused, and for what? So he could leave and try to live a normal life? How could he when this was what he was created for? As a weapon, not even human but a pawn in someone else’s game who couldn’t even protect the only person who cared about him? He pulled the innocence back into his sword and let the bodies of the Crows drop to the floor. His empty eyes continued to drip tears as he contemplated whether or not he deserved to leave this place or if he should just end his life here with everyone else, get his revenge by taking away their only successful creation. However, before he could come to a decision he was brought out of his thoughts by a quiet groan.

 

_Keith…”_

            Keith startled as he looked for the source of the voice and found it in a twitch of Mr. Kogane’s fingers. He hurried over to where he was lying on the floor under the body of the Crow that stabbed him and he quickly shoved the body off of him, carefully turning Mr. Kogane over. Keith searched his face looking for signs of life and let out a breath when he saw his eyes flutter open and heard the stutter of his breathing.

 

“Mr. Kogane what were you thinking? Why did you come after me? You should’ve just let them kill me.” Keith rambled through his hiccupping voice as he cried harder than before. He was relieved that Mr. Kogane was still alive but he knew there was too much blood covering the ground. Mr. Kogane looked at Keith and smiled at him before he coughed and splattered blood onto his chin. Once he regained his breath he smiled again and did his best to raise his arm until he was holding Keith’s cheek, wiping away the tears.

 

“Keith, my boy, _Cough,_ I could never stand by and watch you get hurt... you deserve to live your life.”

 

“How could I possibly deserve to live when I’m not even human?” Keith clenched his eyes shut as more tears escaped, _“I’m a monster”_ he whispered.

 

“No. You are not a monster, you have always been human.” It became harder for the scientist to speak as his breathing grew more ragged and he coughed up more blood. “Go Keith, live your life, you can finally be free… my so-”and as he said those final words his breathing stilled, and Keith was left staring into his vacant eyes as he kept waiting for him to finish that last word. For him to cough, or blink or move again. Anything to prove he was still alive. That Keith wasn’t alone, that he hadn’t just lost the only person he cared about, the man who just called him his son. And as the hand holding his cheek starts to fall limp he grabs it and holds it back up to his face as he shakes his head in denial, but he knows that it’s too late so he finally gives in and lets out the sobs he had been holding back.

Keith stays that way for a while, sobbing into the dead scientist’s hand as he finally lets himself grieve for the first time in his life, he lets himself mourn over his life, and the loss of his family. Eventually his tears start to slow and he knows he can’t linger there any longer or someone is bound to find him, so he says his final good bye and wipes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and gently closes Mr. Kogane’s eyes before he stands up and grabs his sword and makes his way across the body strewn floor. He does not look back, he doesn’t let himself, instead he vows to himself that he is going to look towards the future, to live his life freely.

Stumbling, Keith made his way through the rest of the laboratory until he eventually found his way to the exit, and for the first time in his life he saw the sky. After living his life surrounded by nothing but grey walls, grey ceilings and grey people he was nearly brought to tears by how _blue_ the sky was. He couldn’t help but marvel at the world around him, all of the things he had been locked away from and he knew he wasn’t going to take them for granted. Starting today Keith was going to live his life moving forward, keep walking forward and hopefully one day he could forget about his past. With that in mind Keith set his eyes forward on the path he was going to take and started walking. He didn’t know where he was going but it didn’t matter, he would figure it out along the way.

 

 

After wandering aimlessly for a while Keith came upon a path made of dirt that was lined with tall grass on both sides that lead further away from the buildings he had come from. Following his whims, he turned onto the path and continued walking, occasionally stumbling when the Crow arrows still protruding from his limbs would shift in a way that shot pain through his body. He knew it would be impossible for him to take them out on his own so he would have to find someone to help him eventually. The pain of the ordeal as well as the exhaustion was starting to catch up to him as the adrenalin wore off and his mind started to wander. All he could do was continue walking as he stared forward with unseeing eyes, instead focusing on keeping himself upright. All the while images of the dead scientists continued to play behind his eyes and he was completely lost in another world when a voice started him out of his thoughts. He looked up with his tired eyes and saw a man standing in front of him. Although the more he looked at him the more he thinks he might just be a boy a few years older than him. He is wearing a long black coat with the black order’s symbol on it that looked familiar. _He must be an exorcist_.

 

“Hello? Can you hear me? Are you alright kid?” Keith snapped back to attention at the man-boy’s voice.

 

“Huh?” He couldn’t really get himself to say much more than that. He was so tired, he just wanted to rest.

 

“I asked if you were alright, but it seems like you definitely aren’t.” he had a smile on his face while he talked to Keith, but when the man-boy made to take a step closer to Keith he must have seen the way Keith tensed and shifted back so instead he chose to kneel down and put his hands out in front of him.

“Hey I don’t mean you any harm, I just want to help. That sword looks like Innocence so I’m assuming you’re not an Akuma right?” he continued to talk in a pleasant low voice with an open face that only looked a little bit guarded when he mentioned Akuma. Keith wanted to trust this man so he nodded his answer and the man-boy smiled a bit more genuinely, less like he was ready to fight if he needed to.

“Good, that’s good. My name is Takashi Shirogane but you can just call me Shiro, and I would very much like to help you out. Can you tell me your name?”

 

Keith thought about telling him his name, something about him reminded him of Mr. Kogane, it made him want to trust him, but the logical part of his brain knew that this was still a stranger who worked for the same people that just tried to kill him. So instead he kept silent and continued to stare at Shiro. Eventually Shiro seemed to accept that Keith wasn’t going to answer him.

 

“Alright, that’s okay, you don’t have to tell me your name if you don’t want to, but you definitely need some help. I travelled ahead of my companions, they have a camp set up about a mile back and we have medical supplies. I promise that none of us are going to hurt you, so please, come with me and let me help you.”

 

 

As he said this he extended his right hand out to Keith. Keith looked at it and noticed that it wasn’t a normal arm, and it wasn’t covered by a sleeve like the other one was. This one almost looked as though it was made of metal, with dimly glowing purple geometric designs carved into it, all the way from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. At first, he was put off by this, but he realized that it must be the man- no, Shiro’s Innocence. As he stared at the hand he weighed out his options; he could reject the man’s offer and try to go off on his own and eventually he would pass out and he would continue to make his journey in pain with no way to remove the arrows or find food. Or he could accept Shiro’s offer for help, get rid of the painful arrows and possibly get food and a place to rest. Though there was the possibility that Shiro and his companions would betray him and turn him in to the order, but that seemed unlikely and he could always fight them if he needed to.

With his decision made he finally took the few steps to bridge the gap between them and slowly reached out to take Shiro’s hand. Shiro smiled warmly at him, he seemed to do a lot of that, and slowly stood up.

“Alrighty then, let’s get going so we can get you some medical attention as soon as possible.”

 

With that Shiro started to lead Keith back to where his companions were, but not thirty seconds later Keith’s head began to swim and he started to pitch forward with the ground rapidly approaching. Thankfully Shiro noticed and was able to catch him before his face had a date with the dirt and maneuvered him until he was resting on his back, and then he stood up, hitching Keith up along with him. Keith was disoriented at first, but once he got his bearings it was actually quite pleasant.

 

“Upsy-daisy! I guess you’re doing a little worse than I thought, don’t worry though you can just rest until we get to camp.”

 

And then true to his word he continued walking, not even offering to let Keith try walking on his own again. Before long Keith’s body gave in to his exhaustion and his eyelids droop closed. Before he could completely drift off Keith made a decision and quietly mumbled, “my name is Keith” into the man’s neck before promptly passing out. The last thing Keith remembers is the warmth coming from Shiro’s back and the quiet meaningless words that tumble out of his mouth.

 

…

 

Keith awoke to the smell of something cooking. He opened his eyes to see that he was inside some small cloth enclosure and his wounds had been tended to. He pushed himself up to sit and check himself over, it seemed that Shiro had kept his word and removed the arrows as well as bandaged all of his cuts. The sound of people outside the tent prompted Keith to search for an exit to the little room he was in, and as he looked to his left he saw an open flap in the fabric and crawled out through it. When he poked his head through the opening he was greeted with the sight of Shiro along with two other men sitting amicably around a fire cooking food. The sun was much lower in the sky than it had been when Keith had escaped, making it darker, which Keith assumed meant it was becoming night time. It seemed that Keith had a lot to learn about the outside world and fast if he wanted to make it on his own.

While Keith was busy taking in the sights around him the men around the fire started to notice that their guest had finally joined them.

 

“Hey look the kid is finally awake.” said a man-boy who looked to be around the same age as Shiro, but instead of the all black outfit that Shiro had, this person was wearing a long tan coat, similar to the tawny brown hair that was hanging down around his ears.

 

“Ah Hello there, kiddo, glad to see you are feeling a bit better. Why don’t you come join us around the fire, we were just about to start eating dinner.” This person seemed significantly older than Shiro and the other one, probably closer to the head scientists age, if Keith had to guess. This man was dressed more like Shiro, with the black military looking coat, however the details on his were gold instead of silver.

 

Both of the new people smiled at Keith but he remained wary of them and hesitated to leave the cloth room he was in; Shiro must have noticed his hesitation since he gave him a gentle smile.

           

“Don't worry Keith, these are the companions I told you about, none of us are going to hurt you, you are safe here, I promise.” And he patted the log next to him for Keith to go sit on, and after one more cursory glance at the two companions Keith slowly made his way over to the log. His eyes never left the two strangers as he gingerly sat down about a foot away from Shiro, ready to run if any of these new people turned out to be a threat.

“Alright, that’s a little better, isn’t it? Now let me introduce everyone; this is Keith, the mysterious wanderer who has divulged very little, and Keith, that right there is General Sam Holt, my mentor, and sitting next to him is his son Matt, a Finder.”

           

“Nice to meet ya Keith” waved Matt.

           

“Hello Keith, it is very nice to meet you, I hope that you can put a little trust in us so that we can help you get back on your feet. Please make yourself at home in our little camp and relax tonight, however, tomorrow I hope that I can ask you a couple questions if you don’t mind.” Smiled the General, he seemed like a kind looking man, but Keith wasn’t interested in answering any questions, he would have to make sure he leaves before the other man can ask him.

Keith muttered back a simple hello and otherwise remained fairly quiet as the night went on. Shiro served him some food and Keith listened as the three companions talked and joked with each other. Their interactions had Keith very curious, since he had never really seen any of the adults at the lab behaving so friendly with each other or having fun and messing around. He had only ever really had a relationship somewhat like that with Mr. Kogane. Part of Keith felt envious of the companions, a deep part of him longing to have friends like these people, but the rest of him remained cautious, so he kept up his distance and observed them as much as he could.

The one called Matt attempted to engage Keith in their conversation by telling him embarrassing stories about Shiro and eccentric retellings of their adventures where he claims to have been the hero. During those stories Shiro and General Holt would interrupt quite often with snorts and corrections when Matt’s retellings were particularly off base. Keith couldn’t help himself when a particularly funny story of Shiro slipping off a roof into a garbage pile in front of the very beautiful daughter of the mayor had him laughing so hard he spit his water out. For the first time in perhaps his whole life he laughed and smiled without holding anything back, letting his mouth stretch wide. While Keith was laughing happily he didn’t see the looks shared between the three men, smiling at their victory of getting the boy to loosen up. The rest of the evening followed in a similar manner with Shiro and General Holt cutting in to tell their own stories and Keith relaxing enough to continue laughing and occasionally asking quiet questions.

           

…

 

After that first night time started to pass by Keith rather easily. The next day he awoke peacefully in what he learned was a ‘tent’ and shared a pleasant breakfast with his unlikely companions. Just as General Holt had said he asked Keith several questions about who he was and where he had come from, which Keith had tried to avoid, but in the end, he told them the truth, well most of it, he kept some of the specifics to himself. Keith had expected that after he told the truth about who he was and what he had done to escape that the exorcists would turn on him and send him back to the lab or worse, kill him for his betrayal, but that wasn’t how they responded at all. If anything after Keith had told his tale the trio seemed to be more horrified by the actions of the Order than of Keith. Shiro offered Keith his support and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, Matt grumbled some choice expletives about the corruption within the system and General Holt promised him that they would protect him, and that he had a place in their group if he wanted it. Keith who was shocked by their reactions looked into each of their eyes to confirm what they were saying and then gave a hesitant nod and a gentle smile.

After that time moved quickly and Keith spent his days learning about the outside world, from objects he had never seen before to foods he had never tried. Every day he learned something new even if it was just from silly jokes that Matt would tell him. Shiro tried to keep Keith’s learning of the world factual and useful but even he would laugh when Matt would teach him an incorrect meaning of a word so he would use it in a wildly inappropriate way. Shiro tried to put forth a mature and serious appearance in front of Keith but he knew that underneath it all he was just as goofy as Matt. Keith learned what it meant to be a kid and how to have fun, he felt freer than he ever had at the lab and he was eternally grateful to Shiro for giving him that chance.

In the meantime, General Holt took over training Keith on how to use his Innocence and fight Akuma. After the first day with the trio Keith’s Innocence had reverted into an ordinary sword, one resembling the one he had seen his mother holding in his hallucinations. Once that happened he had to learn how to call forth his Innocence and activate it and then inactivate it on command. General Holt would help coach him through training sessions and explain more about the lives of exorcists as well as the realities of the Black Order and the Holy War and Shiro would help him practice his sword fighting and master control of his Innocence.

Once Keith had the basic knowledge of using his Innocence and Akuma he was brought along on his first mission, a simple Akuma sighting, level one possession and no further evidence of Innocence in the area or additional Akuma. Keith had been expecting to just watch as the pros handled it but in the end, they pushed him in front of the Akuma and said ‘go for it’ before stepping back, leaving Keith alone. Despite some screaming and running as he was shot at Keith did eventually end up turning around and activating his Innocence, killing the Akuma in one blow.

After that the missions whizzed by, Keith getting stronger, fighting stronger Akuma and eventually unlocking his Innocence’s second level, a flame blade. After about a year of Keith accompanying Shiro and the Holts Keith had been on more than enough missions to call himself an exorcist, so when the General finally had to return to headquarters to report in Keith was forced to make a decision. He could go his separate way from the Exorcists and roam the world, fighting Akuma and searching for his mother without having to live as a pawn for the Black Order or he could stay with Shiro and fight for peace together, he could let himself enjoy the little family he had found and still look for his mother within the Order. While Keith had vowed that he would never allow himself to be chained down and controlled by anyone, let alone the Order he had spent a lot of time with Shiro, learning about the horrors of the war, and Shiro’s loyalty and devotion to the Order. He knew that the Order was corrupt, and their methods could be unethical, but he also knew that their cause was Just, the fight was one that needed to be fought, against an enemy that was truly evil. When the time came Keith knew what he had to do, and on the morning of their return to headquarters Keith followed them up the high cliff and into the lion’s den.

That day he was introduced to the head of the main branch and given a uniform, he was told of his duties and given a room. He had expected a cruel, cold and impersonal militaristic organization, but instead found a warm place, filled with kind people, always offering a helping hand. They were approached by Exorcists, Finders and Scientists alike with excitement at Shiro and the General’s return and welcoming words for Keith. Not once did someone call him ‘Apostle’ or look at him like he was a test subject, no, everyone spoke to him like he was human, like he was more than just a tool in a Holy War. He was not captured or thrown into a cell or experimented on further, it seemed like nobody at this branch even knew of the Second Exorcist project or what he really was, and he hoped to keep it that way. Keith was finally going to get a fresh start, he may still be in the Black Order, but he was a new person, free from his past. From that day forward he was Keith Kogane, an Exorcist in the Black Order, apprentice of General Holt and son of Mr. Kogane.

From that point on Keith began to live his new life, he would go on missions and he would try to track down his mother, if she was even still alive. He ate with his companions in the mess hall and he befriended to kind cook who would make him as much food as he wanted. He trained and got stronger, and eventually he was able to enter the science division without being afraid that someone would figure him out and wouldn’t allow him to leave. Over the years Keith became a man and an exorcist, following Shiro no matter what, because in the end it was Shiro who saved him, and allowed him to have this new life. Not everything was perfect, he got in plenty of fights with other Exorcists and Finders, who thought he was weird, or antisocial, or were jealous of how close he was to Shiro, or jealous of his talent, but it didn’t matter to him. Shiro told him ‘patience yields focus’ and he lived by those words, when his temper flared and all he wanted to do was unleash his anger on those who taunted him and when his nightmares made him want to run or scream or end it all. Shiro kept him grounded, made him focus, made him stronger, and taught him how to be a good person and he would never forget that.

Keith was indebted to Shiro no matter what Shiro would say and that meant that he would do whatever it took to make Shiro happy, and one day he would repay his debt. He did his best to open up to the people around him, to be friendly and kind, to listen to other people when they talk. Under Shiro’s guidance Keith grew into a fine young man, and when he turned 20 he and Shiro had become a well-oiled machine. They were a wonder duo, Shiro rising through the ranks and Keith his right-hand man, together they were given high ranking missions and became an inspiration to younger recruits. Shiro was his mentor, his family, his best friend, and, while he never said anything, he was his first love. Their bond was unbreakable, and their love for each other was strong and pure. Neither of them mentioned their love for each other, but it was there all the same and they knew that they could always trust the other to be there for them when they needed it. Together their lives were perfect, they had all they needed, the two of them and their friends.

 

…

 

In the fall of Keith’s twentieth year General Holt was given a high-level mission, a report of Innocence in an area with sightings of level 3 Akuma. The General brought along his apprentices, Shiro and Keith, as well as his son and favorite finder Matt along on his journey, one that lasted several weeks. Once they arrived at the area with the reported sightings they began their work, and they fought with many high level Akuma. The fight was hard and they were tired, and when they thought they were starting to gain the advantage, reinforcements came, an army of Akuma that their small band of Exorcists could not hope to win against. Still they did their best, and fought as hard as possible, for a moment is seemed like they could do it, but among the army came a lone figure, a human one. Except once they came closer they discovered they were not human, but a Noah, an extremely strong human working for the Millennium Earl that was seemingly immortal.

With the Noah’s arrival, the Exorcists stood no chance, but instead of looking to kill them it seemed the Noah, Haggar, was more interested in keeping them as pets, experiments. Matt was easily captured by an Akuma and carried off and not long after General Holt stepped in front of a blow meant for Keith and was heavily injured, unconscious and quickly snatched up by another Akuma. All that remained was Keith and Shiro, both injured and fighting for their lives. Keith would do anything to avoid being experimented on again, he would not let himself be captured by this Noah, but he could never abandon Shiro, he would rather die than let Shiro be captured. He tried to do just that, sacrifice himself in order to give Shiro the time he needed to escape, but Shiro had other ideas, and before he could stop him Shiro had taken a hit for Keith, and in his distraction taken the opportunity to toss him far away. The last thing Shiro said to him was to run, leave him behind and get help. Every bone in Keith’s body protested against the notion, but as he rolled down the steep hill Shiro had thrown him off he knew he had to do it. He had to get away and find help, get back up and then he could come back and save his team, he couldn’t be rash in this moment. _Patience yields focus_. He had to do this, for Shiro.

And thus, began the longest year of Keith’s life. He barely escaped that day, running away as far as he could before he eventually collapsed of exhaustion and blood loss and was forced to hide out in a cave until his body healed enough to continue his journey. He walked endlessly, making his way back to headquarters as fast as possible, barely stopping to eat or drink until he made it back. Refusing medical help, he went straight to Allura, head of the branch and demanded that back-up be sent to go rescue Shiro and the rest of his team. Allura did send a team but he was not allowed to go, and instead was confined to a medical room until he was well again. The minute he was cleared for duty he was out looking for them, he refused to listen to anyone else or work with other teams, all he could think of was finding Shiro, finding his family. After several months, all the other Exorcists assigned to the case were brought back to pursue other missions and Shiro, General Holt and Matt were declared dead. Keith too had been called back to complete other missions but he refused to, instead he spent the next 6 months travelling the world, looking for any sign that they were still alive somewhere. In those months Keith reverted back into the person he used to be, he was cold and jaded, he didn’t work with anyone and his temper got him in many fights. Any Finder that tried to help him always ended up fleeing back to the Order after Keith’s harsh attitude drove them off. Keith refused to give up hope for Shiro, but the trail had gone cold months ago and he was driving himself into the ground.

Then a year after Shiro had gone missing a Finder came to Keith with news, news that there have been sightings of a man wandering outside of a town near where Shiro disappeared, with a metal arm. Before the Finder can even finish giving Keith his full report he has already left on his way to the town where he was going to find Shiro, and find him he did. Hiding in a cave on the outskirts of the town was Shiro, thin and scarred, with a long scraggly hair with a strip of white in the front and ragged beard, but Shiro none the less. Shiro was different after Keith found him, he followed him back to headquarters and he recovered until he was well enough to fight again, but he was still hurting inside. Being gone for a year had done something to his heart, there were days when he would stare into space and could barely move, days when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night and days where he was irritable, ready to snap at any moment. But no matter what Shiro he was Keith was always there for him, he helped him out of bed when it seemed to hard, and he listened to his fears after a nightmare, he fed him when he couldn’t move and was patient with him when he was rash. No matter what, Keith was always there, patient and kind, until he was back to normal, as normal as that could be after everything that happened to him.

There wasn’t a lot that Shiro remembered from his time with Haggar, but he knows he was forced to fight day after day, and that Haggar had hurt him in ways he cannot bear to talk about. He does not know what happened to Matt or General Holt, but he knows they were alive the last time he had seen them. Over time Shiro was able to heal, he got back into the war and was named General in Sam Holt’s absence and after some hesitance starting going on missions again. On the first few missions Shiro would freeze up, remembering something that had happened to him, and Keith was always there to cover for him, protect him no matter what. But that too eventually went away and Shiro was as strong as ever, if not stronger.

Together the two of them recovered from their ordeal, they were closer than ever and as long as they had each other they could get through anything. Keith knew Shiro had a long way to go until he was healed but it didn’t matter, Keith would stay by him forever, he would make sure that Shiro never had to go through that again, next time Keith would protect him. After all, he still had to repay his debt, even if it took his whole life, but for now they were just going to keep moving forward, one step at a time and eventually, they would heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's my tumblr so please come talk to me or check out my other art.  
> https://shancehoe2k17.tumblr.com/  
> D. Gray Man background!  
> Akuma: Akuma are beings created by the Millennium Earl by bringing a dead loved one back to life, in order to do that the soul of the dead person is bound to a "skeleton" and forced to kill their loved one who wanted them back and then possesses their body. the akuma are controlled by the Earl and are used to kill people, they can shed their hosts skin and become large monsters like the one in the drawing that can shoot "bullets" that are poison to normal people. Akuma have different levels, the higher the level the stronger and more sentient they are. Akuma can only be killed by Innocence.  
> Innocence: an ancient semi sentient weapon used to fight Akuma, there are many shards of innocence, which chose their wielder. people who can synchronize with innocence are exorcists and they can use this innocence in several types of weapons to kill akuma and eventually kill the Earl. innocence weapons can take two forms: equipment types (Keith and Lance) have innocence in an object that is meaningful to the exorcist like a sword, gun, or other sentimental object and parasitic types (Shiro) have innocence inside their body like in their arms or legs that can transform their body into a weapon and makes them immune to akuma poison.  
> Black Order: the black order is an organization (connected to the church) that collects innocence to fight the Millennium Earl and Akuma. there are several branches around the world that house exorcists, finders, and scientists that all work together.  
> Finders: finders do not have innocence and are mostly considered expendable by most exorcists and higher ups. they are normal people who travel the world looking for innocence. when they have found innocence or areas with a lot of akuma or activity by the earl they guide exorcists to those areas and help them secure the innocence. their jobs involve a lot of research and investigation. They really only have one weapon which are called talismans but look more like stage lights, they are large boxes that emit light. when several finders shine talismans on an akuma they can create a barrier that locks the akuma in place until an exorcist can come and kill the akuma.  
> golems: i honestly forgot about these but they are creations by the science devisions that are like little flying creatures that are used as communications devices between exorcists, finders and headquarters.  
> Noah: descendants of Noah (from Noah's ark) that do not have innocence but are extremely powerful and work for the millenium earl.


End file.
